I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Vore Comic
I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Vore Comic is a Series about the 2nd troubling thing: Getting eaten alive bby something/someone. Last Scene we see the victum inside the stomic of the thing. Comics *A Long way - Tiny tells Akiko that It'll be along long time before She get her moveset, So instead of letting her train, He let her wait....in his stomic. *Prank Gone Wrong - Pucca was gonna prank Amy Rose with that Plant she found. (Remember Pucca Down-B Move in Lawl Ultimate.) After a While, Amy Rose was gonna water the plant till it came to life. Afterword, Amy now have a sticky situation after the Plant had it Snack. Amy also question how there a TV inside. *Nedoking Hunger Problem Part 1 - Cream the Rabbit used to have a small Pokemon, Now it grown up, it get hungry real easaly. One Day, Cream ran out of meat for Nedoking to eat, So the Nedoking was ticked off. It was clear to Nedoking that the only way to Eat is the feed himself, Case in point, Rabbit for Lunch. *Cranky Chowder - Chowder had a long walk to the Kitchen, So he brought Rigby to see if He can give him a ride to there. After a while, Chowder grew more Hungry, and learn the Kitchen is longer then he thought. Chowder manage to find a way to eat, By chowing down on the driver. Afterward, Rigby call Mordicai telling him to tell Benson. He gonna be late. *Nedoking Hunger Problem Part 2 - After Nedoking ate Cream, He still feel hungry for some odd reason. He went out to see Kid Chi-Chi is baking something, Allowing him to bust in. Instead of eating what she was baking, He agreed to enjoy eating Chi-Chi, Consiter He more of a Meat Eater. After that, Cream and Chi-Chi just wondered how can a small cute critter turn into a meat eating monster. *Hiding Place - Lydia is trying to hide Pen from Buttercup and Fat Princess, but she doesn't know where. So out of ideas, She had no choice but to put him in the one Hiding Place their never find him...by Eating Him. *Never Look Behind - Lydia asked Amy Rose if She seen Cpend7 any where. Amy asked what was behind her. When Lydia check, Amy Rose ate her by Suprise. On the Bright Side, Lydia found Cpend7. *Nedoking Hunger Problem Part 3 - Pan was reading the Newpaper about 2 Missing Girls. She was getting worried, But suddenly, Nedoking crashed through the wall. Pan try fighting it off, But She became the Nedoking snack. Both Pan, Kid Chi-Chi, and Cream all wonder how are they ever gonna get out. Hopfuly by spitting them out instead of puking them out. *NO, I DON'T WANT THAT!!! - TBA *Where is Cosmo and John - TBA *Frieza needs to eat - TBA *Plans Backfired - Amy Rose planned on Hanging out with Pucca, but Amy Rose exspirament failed and Shrink her. When She told Pucca that She need to cancle to fix this, Pucca was angry. Pucca figare out there is a way to hang out with her. She Pick up the Tiny Amy and Put her in her mouth. Amy Rose was frighten until Pucca swallow her. Pucca promose to let Amy out when the Day ended. Comic Cover TBA by Cpend7 or MP6, He's a great Artist. Vore Comic Promotional Poster.png|Promotional Poster Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover stories